The Avengers: Youth Power
by marsblackshot
Summary: (co-created with my best friend, Mist-Black) Some time passes by when S.H.I.E.L.D. starts gathering new members for their Avengers initiative. All newbies are assigned to an Avenger, who will teach them how to control their abilities as they try to leave their differences between them to fight Loki again. But he's not alone this time. "There are many traitors in S.H.I.E.L.D"
1. Chapter 1

Not much time had passed since The Avengers had saved the entire city of New York from Loki's insane plan to become the King and Ruler of Asgard, and the entire world, never the less, Thor came to stop him, but he knew this wasn't a one man show, and he received help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury had introduced him to the new team which was conformed by, Bruce Banner, who keeps the green smashing beast inside of him, The Hulk; Tony Stark, one of the richest genius philanthropists who revealed to the world who he was, Iron Man; Natasha Romanoff, a Russian spy with a high agility and persuading potential, wearing the name of Black Widow; Clint Barton, better known as The Hawkeye, great physical skills and he would never miss a target with his bow and multitask full arrows. And the last, but not least, the very first Avenger, Steve Rogers or as well-known as, Captain America.

All of these heroes fought bravely to save, not just New York, but the entire world from being ruled by forces we never imagined…these heroes, are called, The Avengers.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. base**

"Do you have his files?" a black man asked to his assistant as they walked down the hallway.

"I already checked them" The slim woman handed him a folder with some archives in it "There's not that much information, looks like his powers have been just detected a year ago, but he seems to control them very good for a person from his age" she added as she typed a number in a panel and then got closer to an eye recognizer; the door opened and both agents continued their way.

"Impressive. It's very impressive how some animal species or molecules can mutate and make an average person to get their skills in a higher level than usual" the man made a noise that sounded like a heavy chuckle. One of his eyes had a patch, but he looked proud of it; it showed bravery, or that's what he thinks.

They reached to the end of the hallway, a big crystal door was opened by a pair of guards and both agents entered to the room.

There was a big round table in the middle, and there was a brunette boy sitting in one of the chairs. Casually, the boy snapped after hearing the door open and turned his gaze to both agents who walked towards the table.

"Mr…." the man asked as he looked down at the boy closing his healthy eye trying to remember his last name.

"P-Parker, sir.." The boy asked, as a nervous tone appeared in his voice but cleared his throat.

"Mr. Parker! Right, sorry, I just read your files…my memory is deteriorating, but, anyway" The man snapped and brought his hands together, the boy only giggled nervously. "You may be thinking what are you doing here, am I wrong?".

"well...I…" The man didn't let the brunette finish.

"Exactly, Mr. Parker, you're here because you just accepted to be part of our plan. A new legacy" Parker looked at the man with no clue of what he was talking about. He was brought here after he had saved a mother and her baby twins from a fire in Brooklyn. Somebody knocked him off and brought him to this base. "But first, let me introduce myself, I am the agent Fury, and you're now in one of our main and most important S.H.I.E.L.D. bases all around the world." The man started to walk side to side with his hands in his back.

"N-Nice to meet you, agent, but…I don't understand" Parker doubted as he blinked several times and looked at him. "What am I supposed to do with all this new legacy…plan, you're talking about?" He asked and Fury took a remote control from the table.

"You'll see Parker" Fury pressed a button from the remote control and suddenly the whole room was illuminated by a bunch of files and holographs that came out of the big round table where the boy was sitting. There were pictures of several people. He knew this people, they saved New York from being destroyed by alien creatures that came out of a portal.

"woah! Wait…all of them…They are…" He stood up and examined the main panel, where the whole group of The Avengers was.

"That's right son. They are The Avengers" Fury responded as the boy smiled looking at all the heroic pictures. He had always being influenced by them, even though his powers weren't that…positive…or so he thought about them since that spider had bit him, and the next day he would be throwing spider webs through his wrists.

"But, you mentioned…legacy?" Parker asked, getting excited already.

"What I meant with "Legacy" is that, we need a new generation of Avengers. You see, since the last battle against Loki, we knew that we needed to increment the number of soldiers. You have been monitored since you first saved a life, Parker. You're what we need" Fury rested his hands in the table looking directly at him. If he was not going to cooperate with them joining to The Avengers, then he would convince him. "We need Spiderman, Parker…what do you say?" He finally asked receiving a last gaze from the kid, and then, a wide smile.

**Streets of New York City**

It was already noon and the city was as it maximum activity.

People walking, talking, yelling, the buzz of the traffic. Oh yes, the typical day at the city.

Jaime Roberts a 17 year-old boy with dark hair, came out of Grand Central Station, with his travel bag in hand, he loved how the city looked the same, the streets were even somekind of brighter, looking up at the gigant buildings he managed to saw the new Stark Tower everyone in NYC was talking about, now a building full of super humans …and a demigod, or so he can recall.

"Liv, where are you?" Jamie whispered to himself, getting out his phone from his pocket.

Still, there was no missed call, message or anything from here, "maybe she…just forgot" he though to himself, after all they haven't seen each other since 3 years ago.

Looking at the street in both ways, there was no chance for him to get hold of a cab, there was just to much people, coming out of the Central, so he decided it will be better to walk, he hadn't brought much things with him, actually the only thing hanging from his arm was his travel bag.

And then he felt, a pretty weird sensation…like the kind of feeling you get when someone it's watching you from afar.

Jamie looked behind him and did a panoramic vision of the whole street looking for something strange to be out of place, but everything seemed to be normal, rolling his eyes and mentally slapping himself continued with his walk.

Just when he reached two blocks away from the Central, there it was the usual café where his friends and him loved to get together and just have a great time: Aileen's Café, it was one of those places where you could just come and relax for a while, before the whole…"paranoia" thing.

Suddenly his phone begin to buzz and the Lady Gaga ringtone came out of the little thing. It turn out to be a text from Liv. Typical of her.

"**Hey!, I know I'm late…Just wait in the café! (You obvs, know what café I'm talking 'bout, right? It's not like you were out for a decade!) Heading there, right now**!"

Jamie let a smile cross his face, she had known Liv for so much time, that they could be like bro and sis, entering the café, he spotted the usual table they used to sit, even sitting in the place we always sat, felt weird, so many things can change in short time.

"Hello. What can I get 'ya?" an olive skinned waitress asked him.

"Hot chocolate, please, and a muffin" he smiled awkwardly

"Right away" the waitress looked like she had had an overdose of some kind of drug to make her super-kind and happy.

Making up his mind that Liv was going to take some time to come, he took out his copy of "The Great Gatsby" of his travel bag, Jamie used to read a lot of fiction in the past, but now (since his paranoia started) history books were the only ones he had read in recent years, but his psychiatrist: , had recommend him to read something more out of "the real things" and to read more books of fantasy like "Alice In Wonderland" and stuff like that, so he did and while reading Jamie did got the point of his "shrink" to make him read fantasy, during the whole mad in his mind, he forgot what his dreams were, everything from aspirations to goals were erased in his mind, the only thoughts that were there was danger.

And he probably needs to get his thoughts of it for a minute.

The waitress came with the muffin and chocolate in short time and during two hours the only things in Jamie's thoughts were the tragic love story between Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan. Still Liv was nowhere to be seen near.

Suddenly out of nothing, Jamie closed his eyes like instantly and a blurry image of a red-headed women with a gun on her hand came to his mind, but it was too foggy to get a good look at the girl, the girl was talking but he only understood one sentence: "or…you'll be dead", opening his eyes again he got it at the moment, he had had a precognition, it wasn't starting again does it?.

Quickly and quite with panic, Jamie took his bag and left his chocolate and muffin halfway eaten behind, he couldn't risk to make a scene in a public place.

Out in the sidewalk, when just leaving the café, a read headed women with normal clothes stop right in front of him, making him to look at her directly.

"Mr. Roberts, I see you have noticed us already." The women smiled at him cockily.

The only thought in Jamie's mind_: Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mr. Roberts, I see you have noticed us already." The woman smiled at him cockily.**

**The only thought in Jamie's mind_: Fuck_.**

Just like that, Jamie let his bag fall from his side, and began running in the contrary from where the women was standing.

She just rolled her eyes and took a radio out of her pocket "Mr. Roberts on the run, guys please be gentle" and started to walk calmly in the direction Jamie ran.

The boy kept running in no direction in particular, until he got in between two buildings, the space was very short and there was no exit, just a big wall of bricks and a bunch of metal trash cans and boxes. Jamie looked everywhere desperately and he could hear the click from the guns behind him. He turned and saw the red headed woman with a group of 4 men dressed in black, you couldn't see their faces due to their masks.

"What…What do you want from me?" he asked nervously walking back and without removing his eyes from the woman.

"We've come for you, Mr. Roberts, we won't hurt you but if you do something out of the limits or reckless…You'll be dead" That's what Jamie had seen in his precognition, he gulped and his eyes went wide open as the woman pointed at him with her gun.

In the middle of all this tension, Jamie's phone had rung. Everybody looked at him with blaming eyes.

"Heh…uh, sorry" He took out his cell phone and saw another message from Liv.

**"You never mentioned you'll invite some friends lol"**

One of the agents took his cell phone and read the message and looked at Jamie confused, just like the woman did.

Suddenly one of the agents got hit against one of the walls and another was thrown to the pile of trashcans and boxes. Jamie smiled, knowing who was doing all of this and looked at the woman, whose expression showed a lot of confusion. Jamie could only shrug at her innocently.

"Stop what you're doing…I told you not to do something reckless!" she shouted at the boy as a shadow appeared behind her.

"Unfortunately, he's not doing anything" a girls voice mentioned as the shadow attacked the red headed woman, but she was very quick and skilled, she could easily avoid all of her attacks. "Damn you're fast to be an old lady" the girl giggled and attacked once more making the other woman to jump back a few meters and showing anger in her face already.

Suddenly the shadow turned into a normal girl again, a black haired one, the tips of her hair were dyed a light purple and she got a piercing in her lower lip.

"Liv!" Jamie smiled at his friend and ran to her, she smiled at him too but asked him to wait with her hand.

"Why do you need him?" Liv asked as she walked towards her, without a sight of fear in her eyes or movements. Seriously, how did she do that? Jamie would ask this to himself most of the times, even though he wasn't nervous either in this kind of situations anymore, this was getting kind of usual due to his treatment he wasn't 100% healed after all.

"This is classified information kid, nothing that concerns you" Natasha stood straight and looked at her like meaning it.

"pfft, seriously? Who's this lady Jamie, she's creeping me out" Liv laughed and looked at Jamie who just shrugged.

"Okay, Mr. Roberts, we'll meet later…" the red headed looked at Liv with hate and then her eyes went to Jamie who was standing still a little confused. Natasha climbed up the truck and left with the rest of the injured crew.

"What was that all about?" Liv was still smiling in an awkward way, they almost got killed and she was smiling!. Yes, that was Liv, the girl who could somekind of cynical thinking.

"I have no idea, it took me for surprise" Jamie laugh a little seeing the way Liv used to behave on situations like this.

"Ok, weird. Better get you home now, got your bag right here" she motioned to a small roof from a building near by.

Jamie just smiled at her again a they both hugged for several seconds, naturally as they hadn't see each other much in some time.

"I've missed you" Liv said in rough voice.

"And I missed you too" Jamie said on the edge of tears.

"Ok, no, there's not gonna be any tears today, now let's get your stuff and get the hell out of here, I actually don't like alley's".

**Stark Tower.**

Natasha Romanoff entered the living calmly with a frustration face.

"So you've got your sweet ass kicked by a teenage girl, huh?" Clint Barton the famous or unfamous super skilled archer and somehow Natasha's best friend asked her in an amused way.

"Just shut it, Barton" she rolled her eyes, and sat next to him on the sofa.

"It's actually kinda hilarious" he laughed, and turned the TV on.

"Do you actually think it's a good idea to let young people enter the Avengers?" they both looked at the way the voice came from, to discover Steve Rogers watching them leaning against the door frame.

"It doesn't matter what we think, Steve" Clint told him unimpressed "If that's what S.H.I.E.L.D wants",

"So have you seen the other ones?" Steve asked him.

Clint shake his head in meaning no, but Natasha was quite thoughtful.

"Clint, Rogers…, Romanoff" Nick Fury entered the room, while still looking at some file he had in his hands "Really, Romanoff..a?" he was about to laugh.

"Not even a word, now for what do you need us for?" Since you can quite catch them in a good way, we're gonna do it the "rational" way", the good eye of Fury saw them seriously now.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

"Simple. We're gonna talk with their parents, and you three are coming, oh and we got a new one…" Fury let the folder fell down in the coffe table wide open, showing a snap picture of the exact same girl, Natasha just saw that afternoon.

"You've gotta be freaking kiddin' me" the Russian said almost immediately.

"Liv Coulson, Good thing she basically lives by herlself"

"Wait like in Coulson…Coulson, Coulson?" Steve asked surprised.

Fury raised his eye browns in an obvious way.

"Hey…" Tony Stark came into the room absorbed in the newspaper, unbuttoned his suit and sat calmly in the couch next to the others, until he noticed everyones face.

"Um…Did I miss something?, did loki scaped Asgard again?" his laughter broke the silence and everyone's astonished eyes looked at him, and his face suddenly became serious if Nat was worried or surprised at least…that meant something " Oh god, did somebody we know died?...did Steve's new dog died?".

**Central Park**

Jamie and Liv were walking through the busy park.

"So how you've been in general the whole psycho thing and..all?" she said while eating an ice-cream sandwich, the ones that she loves, or so rememberd Jamie.

"It's been okay, I'm better now , hehe?" they could both feel the awkward silence building up, they didn't have very much to talk about.

"Liv, Hey!" a blond and cute girl wearing a kinda preppy blue cardigan came closer to Liv holding some books under her arm.

"Gwen, hi!, how you've been? I thought you said you were going on vacation with your family this spring break" Liv asked with an strange and kind smile, and for that type of unusual smile she had, Jamie knew Gwen was a friend of Liv, one of the fewest.

" Oh, yeah.. well, my mother decided to postpone it and so I'm here for the rest of Spring Break, and you are?" she point out to Jamie.

"Oh, this it's Jamie, basically my best friend for life, hehe" they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Why haven't I met you before if you're her bff?" the curiosity on Gwen face became obvious.

"Well…, I haven't..really been around the city much, I moved back today" it would be so much awkward if Jamie had actually tell her the truth like_ "Oh I was away in a mental institution for the last 3 years, wonderful day, isn't?"._

"Oh, I see, anyways have you seen Peter today?" the blond girl asked Liv in a desperate voice while getting out her phone and looking for something in there.

"Nope, not really, why? Another of his mysterious disappearances? " it was so common for Peter to do that.

"Sure? He told me he was meeting with you at the café…well damn, now I have to run to Oscorp, sorry, see you later and welcome back, Jamie!" she ran off quickly.

"Well…and who's Peter "with his mysterious personality"?" Jamie laughed.

" Oh, that's Gwen's boyfriend, you'll like him trust me, he's very…awkward just like us" Liv toke a glimpse of his watch "and we need to get you home, or your parents are gonna get worried".

"They left me in a mental institution for three years and never came to visit me, I think I can manage to be alone with friends in the city for some time, thank you very much" the boy rolled his eyes.

The rest of the walk in their way to Jamie's town house in the Upper West Side was silent, until what they saw in the entrance of the house, they were so impressed that started at the frame for several seconds, across the hall, there they were Jamie's parents talking to the same red headed woman and a big man with only one eye and the other covered with a patch, the four of them sitting in the drawing room.

Both of them stop at the entrance doorframe.

"What it's going on?" Jamie spoke in a loud voice for everyone to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**"What it's going on?" Jamie spoke in a loud voice for everyone to hear.**

"Oh, Jamie dear" Jamie's mother got up from the sofa and her husband followed her both of them trying to get closer to their son, seeing such a confusing…situation?.

"Jamie?" Liv looked suspisciously at him , she knew this wasn't good news, but his friend only nodded "Good to see ya again, girl" Liv winked at Natasha.

" Jamie, son we're so glad to see you again" was some feet away from them.

"Stay…right there, what on earth it's going on? Who are you?" a worried and scared look came across his face.

"We're here to talk you about the Avengers Initiative, and we need to talk to you too, " Nick Fury got up from the chair he was sitting on and stand still like waiting for a sign or something else.

"You see, Jamie, we thought about this and it could actually be good for you to go with them…" said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no, I have already being locked up for 3 years, and I don't want to..." fear was the emotion filling Jamie's body at the moment.

"Wait, how do you know my surname?" the girl said in confusion until after some thinking she got it "Don't tell me…my uncle?..he's dead I have nothing to do with you anymore"

"We want some thing else from you, both of you, we can help you" Natasha said with a fake and professional smile.

"Yeah..my ass, that's the classical thing to say, Jamie let's go" they were about to go in the same way the came but they came across two large bodies blocking the way.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do this the bad way, Rogers, Barton please guide these two teenagers to the car outside" Fury gave them a signal with his hand to do so.

Hesitantly they both are escorted to the black car, and Jamie takes a deep sigh looking back at his parents, he doesn't know what to think, but at least he's into this whatever they're gonna do with Liv.

"What about my things?" Jamie looked back at his lodge that was in his house's wooden floor.

Steve being the ultimate charming person he is, smiled warmly at him and Liv, and go gets Jamie's things, and so they go off, back to the big Midtown of NYC.

"Don't worry , we already have your things at the Stark Tower" Natasha eyes her from the rearview staring at Liv's blue eyes, somehow her expression remind Nat of Coulson, and even made her smile…a little.

"So you're part of the new team, huh?" Tony Stark who was sitting next to Bruce and was holding a glass of wine looked at both teenagers through his sunglasses.

"team?" Jamie asked confused. He didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on, he seriously was feeling scared, he didn't want to go back in some sort of prison again, he wanted to feel free and relax with the very last best friend he had. He looked at Liv, she was looking through the window with her arms crossed and then she let go a slight snort and turned her eyes to Tony.

"Oh my God…it's night already and you're still wearing sunglasses" Liv said laughing a bit. Jamie gave her that "shut up" look and cleared his throat trying to avoid laughing. "and No we're not part of the team…" she smiled at Tony who took off his sunglasses and finished his glass of wine.

"yet…" Bruce completed Liv's phrase " we need you kids, it's for everyone's safety" His voice was very smooth and he had this calm aura all over him, even though he could turn into this big green rage monster at any time.

"This guy…with the…patch" Jamie did some awkward movements with his hands.

"Nick Fury" Steve helped him trying not to laugh.

"thank you…well Fury, mentioned this thing called…Avengers Initiative?" He said and Bruce looked at him calmly.

"that's how they assembled us all…they gather a bunch of people with inhuman abilities that save the world from evil forces" Tony answered crossing his leg.

"damn, guess we're now chosen to be the new generation of superheroes or something like that?" Liv said kind of curious.

"yes basically" Bruce said smiling at both kids.

The Stark tower was 108 floors tall and S.H.I.E.L.D. would use it as a base during the assembling of the new group of avengers.

Peter was already on the main hall waiting for the others. He would look everywhere and admire all the technology that Stark Industries used. There was a big round table in the middle of the room and 5 big screens surrounding it, there were also 6 chairs around the table, that meant he was going to be working with other people. He sat down in one of the chairs and suddenly the door opened and two girls and a boy walked in letting the door slide close behind them. They looked nervous though, the boy waved at Peter and he waved back smiling kindly.

"Hi, uhm…Peter?" the boy asked walking towards him and taking a seat. He was dark haired, with green eyes and was tall but thin. He wore a black shirt with the phrase "I hope you step on a lego" on it, jeans and his old black and white Vans.

"y-yeah" Peter blinked several times. "You are…" he said awkwardly, of course he didn't know the names of the others.

"Marshall…nice to meet you" cool, he was nice. Peter smiled at him and then looked at the other two girls that were looking all around the room open mouthed. "oh, those are Dianne and Jessie".

"Oh right, cool" an awkward silence got over the room and both girls sat down with the boys. One of them, Dianne was a curled brunette, she couldn't stop giggling about all that technology around them. Jessie, had bright brown shoulder-height hair, she was very thin but the same height as Dianne, she was staring at her hands that were placed on her lap, she would look at Marshall and then at Peter, who would smile at her but she'd look at him like if he was some sort of stalker.

"So, you're also here because of the…Avengers…thing?" Marshall asked Peter trying to cut that awkward moment of silence in the atmosphere.

"Yeah…Yes, I …Nick Fury talked to me about this a week ago…but he never told me about the others" Peter replied and Marshall nodded.

"and what do you do?" asked Dianne, smiling at Peter.

"have you ever heard about, a guy dressed in red and blue that swings all around Manhattan and saves people?" Jessie looked impressed at Peter.

"Spiderman? You are Spiderman?" Jessie smiled widely at him. Peter nodded and smiled.

"Holy Molly!" Dianne replied also laughing and smiling.

"I don't even…what…How comes that I've never heard of him?" said Marshall as he got confused.

The door slide open letting Liv and Jamie inside.

"Liv?!" Peter said as Liv looked at him surprised.

"woah…wait…what's going on?" Liv replied looking at his friend Peter.

"You are..." Peter walked towards her and Jamie, who looked confused as hell.

"You know each other?" Jamie asked and then looked at Marshall, Jessie and Dianne whose expressions were full of confusion as well.

"He's …Peter, Gwen's boyfriend" Liv told Jamie.

"He's Spiderman!" Jessie shouted with a tone of joy in her voice. Peter looked at her sighing.

"what? you're Spidey?" Liv smiled at Peter excitedly. He hesitated and scratched the back of his head nodding.

"yeah well…it's not that big deal" Peter replied, he was surely having the most uncomfortable meeting with his girlfriend's best friend.

"who are you guys?" Jamie asked to the others.

"I'm Marshall, she's Jessie and she's Dianne, you might be Jamie and she must be Liv right?" Marshall introduced them and smiled at both of them.

"How come we didn't know about you?" Jamie asked while sitting with them in the table.

"Well, looks like Fury has a plan or something and maybe that's why he never mentioned us to you" Marshall put an innocent expression on his face.

"Right…I don't even know what I am doing here, I should be at work and besides I don't want to be related to this crap in any way" Liv walked towards the door which suddenly opened letting Fury and Natasha to get in.

"Mrs. Coulson…I think you should take a seat, actually all of you should" They passed besides Liv whose nerves were boiling since they met at Jamie's home.

Everybody sat down and looked at each other. Jamie was getting kind of nervous already, and he was sure the others felt the same. Fury walked towards a panel placed in front of the table where everybody was sitting, he introduced some codes and then the same folder he had shown peter the first time they met opened letting pictures of the Avengers, their files and basic information were surrounding them on transparent holographic screens.

"You might be asking yourselves why you are here" Fury started while walking around the table "it's very simple, because we need to prepare for a massive attack…" everybody looked at him. "You may not believe that evil forces exist, but, they do. A lot of subnormal activity has been detected lately" Fury made a signal to Natasha who typed another code on the panel that made another folder to open up showing pictures of several attacks in different zones of New York. "We still don't have a hint of what is provoking all of this destruction, but we do know that it has taken innocent people lives..." Jamie looked at every single frame and picture, what kind of power would make all that destruction? He didn't even believe the Avengers were basically real; he had heard of them but never thought he would meet them, or even be part of a new generation.

"All of you possess some kind of, special talent or ability" Natasha spoke as she walked towards the table and grabbed the folder placed in the center of it. "And we, have been monitoring every single movement you make" she smiled at them.

"Okay" Peter spoke first. "You want us to be part of this, but how do you know we are ready?".

"That…"Jamie pointed at Peter showing his support.

"Well, we've made some research about each one's personality and skills" Fury headed to the control panel and typed something, suddenly the other holographs disappeared and a big holographic screen appeared in front of them. "You will be instructed or coached by.." Fury looked at them as a picture of each Avenger appeared on the big screen. "The Avengers".

Everyone's expression was priceless.

"But why us?..." Liv asked looking at Fury.

"Because you're the last hope we have…" Fury put his arms behind his back. They were very serious about all this, even Natasha's expression at them was all seriousness, she had known what being desperate was, and they were all desperate. "Now, you'll know who is going to be your instructor tomorrow morning. You will have separated bedrooms, your luggage and personal things are already there, if you see something's missing please let us know and we'll bring it to you" A big door slide open letting Fury and Natasha to walk in. "Oh, and welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D" the patched man smiled at them as the door closed behind him and the redheaded woman.

No one said anything after they left, they were all staring at each other until Jamie spoke.

"Well I think I will go check out my room…" Jamie stood up and Marshall did the same.

"I'll go with you… I want to be sure all my stuff is there" Marshall smiled at the boy who returned the gesture and then both left the room by the entrance door.

Liv sighed and looked at Peter and then at the other two girls, who were staring at her for a very long time "What?" she asked at them.

"You're agent Coulson's nephew right?" Jessie smiled kindly at her.

"…Yes…what's with that?" Liv asked trying not to sound annoyed but, How did Jessie know she was Coulson's nephew?.

"He was a great man…really…I got the opportunity to meet him" the girl placed a hand on Liv's who couldn't help but smirked at her.

"You have no idea…" Liv said and stood up from her chair. "Gotta go…I'm late for work, oh and Peter.." she turned and looked at the brunette who was staring at his hands on the table but turned his eyes to her "Gwen's waiting for you at the café…so better hurry dude" she turned around and walked out the hall.

"Oh crap!" Peter jerked his chair away and left running "See ya girls! Nice to meet ya!" and he was gone.

"What a bunch of weirdos…" Dianne said as she and Jessie stood up.

"Wait…am I weird?" Jessie asked innocently as she walked behind her friend to leave the Stark Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**"What a bunch of weirdos…" Dianne said as she and Jessie stood up.**

**"Wait…am I weird?" Jessie asked innocently as she walked behind her friend to leave the Stark Tower.**

* * *

There was a special floor for the Avengers at the Stark tower and everybody was sitting there in their big round table.

"Why do we have to coach these kids again?" Steve asked, he wasn't very sure of training someone whose abilities were very different from his. He didn't considered himself as a superhero, after all, he was a product from an experiment. He would think of himself as a lab rat.

"Because we're getting old and we need someone to take care of our butts" Tony replied.

"I'm not patient with kids…"Natasha spoke while looking out the window "But something is certain and that is, we need support with what's going on outside" She turned her eyes to the others.

"Talking about support, where is the demigod?" Clint sat down on the couch and turned on the tv on the sports channel. "Oh great the Yankees won".

"Maybe dealing with his adopted brother…" Steve said as he laughed. "What if Loki escaped from Asgard again?" he wondered.

"Why would he come to the Earth again? He tried to made everybody kneel before him but failed…it doesn't make sense if he comes back, we would only kick him out of here again" Tony replied to the Cap.

"Who knows, maybe he got an ally this time" Bruce spoke with his calm tone as always. "The thing is that, these kids are what we really need…we won't last forever guys" He said taking off his glasses and looking at them. Natasha sighed and looked down, what Bruce was saying was true, they needed a new group of Avengers and SHIELD was taking action since the last battle. If one of them died, they would be easier to bring down.

"Banner's right…" Clint turned to look at them and suddenly the elevator opened up making everybody's gaze turn. It was Fury who had arrived with an envelope in his hands which he put down in the table and everybody sat down.

"In this envelope, you will find who you're going to be coaching…" Fury spoke while Tony opened the envelope; he took out 6 folders and grabbed the one with his name as he passed the others. "They will need physical training, all of their information is there, you will find their main abilities and antecedents, maybe you'll find some criminal records in there" Steve looked at him like saying "what the hell?". "It was a joke Steve…but maybe you'll find some of their history there, good luck with the babysitting guys" Fury waved at them and left by the elevator back to the floor that Tony had borrowed them for all that SHIELD bases they needed.

"I don't like spiders…" Steve said as he read down the paper inside the folder.

"Looks like Thor arrived…" Natasha said as she looked out the window again, there was a huge mass of dark clouds coming right above New York.

"I wonder what is he gonna think when he knows Fury's plan" Clint replied.

The city was bright at night, of course New York never slept, a man in a tuxedo walked down the street, he wore a gray and black scarf around his neck and a coat that almost touched the floor. The people would stare at him as he kept going, his black straight hair and blue eyes would attract everyone's attention. He carried a scepter with a beautiful blue gem in it, no wonder he could be any rich person heading to a play in Broadway or just a poser. He turned in a corner and headed in a straight line down the alley, it was dark and the only light he had was the blue gem on his scepter. He arrived to the end of the alley where there was an old door, he pushed it and closed it behind him as he entered and walked down the stairs. He found another door at the end of the stairs but this time was a metal one, he placed a hand on it and the door would vanish to let him enter and then it was closed again, blocked.

"What did you find out?" A deep voice spoke from the heights, there were stairs all over the place and bases, it was very tall, actually it was part of a tower in its time.

"This is not going to work… they're gathering more people…" The man sat down on a step then the deep voice laughed.

"Are you desperate, demigod?" was the voice's reply "How come, your brother would get you again…The God of Thunder" a deep soar laugh filled the place making echo. "And you, you're The God of…Pranks?" the voice laughed louder.

"Shut up!... this is perfect." He had organized his thoughts "They're gathering young people…with the same type of abilities and skills" the demigod said "my brother and his team would be very busy dealing with them…that will make them distracted from what's happening on the outside…" the blue-eyed man stood up being very sure of his words "And besides, they think I'm still in the prison of Asgard…and they don't even know about your existence" he smiled to the roof as a pair of red eyes looked down at him.

"What is your plan…Loki?" The high light of the roof would illuminate just the silhouette of a very tall and strong man covered with a hood and Loki's expression turned darker.

* * *

**Stark Tower**

The sky over New York City was dark, and cloudy, a sudden storm was coming over the zone.

Jessie Barton, saw the sun set over the cloudy sky and the beautiful skyline of the city from her bedroom's panoramic window, all of the new team's bedrooms and other zones of theirs were located on the floors 60-62 of Stark Tower, so you could se a pretty good view of the city skyline.

She turned to have a complete look of her room, it was so pretty or at least she believed that, it was themed between the colors blue and purple, her bed faced the window so you could be just lying there and watch outside calmly, also there was a private bathroom, a big flat screen TV, a closet with really good space to even fit a shopalcoholic clothes and shoes and finally some other furniture.

Jessie lay on her bed and sighed a little, the training was beginning tomorrow and was nervous although she had being around in the Tower since two weeks ago at the beginning of Spring Break, at first she didn't thought her parents would had let her come but for her luck, her uncle: Clint Barton, convinced her parents.

"Mother of god, I feel so irritated today" Dianne Clovers came into her room with a big bitchy face like every normal day.

"Aren't you every day?" Jessie laughed, Dianne was the closest to a friend she had here "Wanna watch a movie?".

"If we watch some other of your chick-flicks, I swear I'm gonna puke" the other girl said annoyed.

"Nah, maybe something scary" Jessie smiled, they both got out to the hall that connected all of the rooms to a dinner room, a small kitchen and some kind of drawing room in which there was the elevator.

"By the way, where are the others?" the thin girl asked Dianne.

"What should I know?" she shrug her shoulders "I think Marshall and the other one...are in their rooms, the spider it's I don't know and the sassy-ass girl is working…I don't know" Dianne laughed and sat on the sofa in front of the big TV.

"I'm a sassy what?!" both of the girls turned from where the voice came to discover a very upset Liv standing in the elevator door's.

"You heard it" Dianne answer her without giving it much importance, Liv had that kind of face when someone wants to punch something hard or kill someone.

"Can we please just let this go, and have a good night with movies and maybe take-out food?" Jessie with her always positive attitude came into.

"No, you know what?, You're right there's always gonna be bitches" Liv smiled bitch-ly and began to walk towards the hall to her room, going in slapping her door hard.

"Was it really necessary, Dianne?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Like she said, there's always gonna be bitches, so let's just watch the movie" Jessie sat not so comfortable after that awkward talk…if you could say it was conversation.

"So where you from?" Marshall was helping Jamie get installed into his room, so practically unpacking and get everything into place was part of the deal.

"Oh, Texas but my family moved here when I was like..5, and you?" Jamie asked him.

"Just some forgotten little town, born and raised, until two years ago I came here to live with my older brother, supposedly my parents with the excuse of "living the life of the big city" just lame excuse to get rid of me" he laughed.

"Then in that case, I think your parents and mine should take tea or go out together they would get along just fine" Jamie smiled finally he had some conversation that was not so awkward.

"Holy Jesus, you have a lot of books and movies" Marshall looked at the box he had in front of him that was full of titles he hadn't even heard in his entire life.

"Hey, wanna go out and get dinner?" Liv came into Jamie's room, still with her upset face.

"What's wrong?" Jamie noticed his best friend face.

" Nothing, I just wanna get out of this place for a little while" she lied.

"Oh, give it a rest, what's upsetting you?, you were out the whole evening working." Liv knew she had to tell him.

"Well, nothing very important…trust me, I just need to get out before I hit someone in the face and it won't be good" the girl had that menace look.

"Okay, let's go, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow now" they got out of the room without any other word.

A bright thunder hits over the landing zone for helicopters over Stark Tower, out of thin air a big hulky shadow appears in the landing zone, big angry eyes look at the room that's connect to the landing zone with a bridge, the man walks directly to the room with big and firm step.

" WE NEED TO TALK" the hulky man entered the Avengers common area with his voice aloud.

"Glad to see you too, Thor" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Something unthinkable has happened, that I'm afraid to inform you" Thor's concerned look make everyone take him serious out of the whole times he has come like this to them this seemed more…way more serious.

"Let me guess…Loki escaped Asgard and you suspect he may be here" Tony interrupt the asgardian and make his typical sarcasms face.

"Yes, he did escaped and yes I do suspect he's here, the thing is he didn't escape without any type of help, he received help from the Chiaturis" the blonde tall man spoke being sure of what he was saying.

"Those alien things from last time?" the cap asked and Thor only nodded.

"Does that guy never give up? I mean, we will kick his butt outta here again with no problems" Tony smiled.

"He's not alone, man of iron" Thor spoke with a normal tone of voice.

"Well I think Fury might be on it's way with the research already" Steve spoke and stood up crossing his arms.

"Here, this is yours" Bruce handed Thor a folder with his name on it, the blonde guy took it kind of confused and Bruce left to the lab. Thor opened the folder and looked in the inside…then he just frowned.

"What is a medium?" Thor asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Here, this is yours" Bruce handed Thor a folder with his name on it, the blonde guy took it kind of confused and Bruce left to the lab. Thor opened the folder and looked in the inside…then he just frowned.**

**"What is a medium?" Thor asked.**

* * *

Everybody was told to wake up early the next morning, their first training session will be on and the new crew would meet their respective coach after breakfast.

Jamie woke up early, he went to the living room and the kitchen but found none of the others there. He went to Liv's room and knocked at the door. "Liv?...are you awake?" He opened the door slowly and entered to her room. The walls were two different types of purple, one lighter and the other one darker, her white closet with a lsd tv, her crystal desktop with her laptop on it and her cintiq. Jamie heard the door of Liv's restroom opening and there she was. "Liv! Why are ou still on pajamas? We should be up by now" he leaned against the door frame. The girl looked at her cell phone.

"it's 5 a.m.!" Liv said yawning.

"Yes, and we're meeting our coaches at 7 so, wake up!" He shook her a little making her laugh and then receiving a friendly punch in his stomach.

"Okay, I'll be up in 30 minutes" Liv opened her bureau and took out some clothes to get into her restroom again.

Jamie decided to have breakfast now so he headed to the kitchen just to find Peter awake already, he was having cereal but he was falling asleep on it.

"Um, Good morning Peter" Jamie said as he headed to the refrigerator and took out some orange juice.

"Oh, hey…" Peter said rubbing his face to wake up. Dianne, Jessie and Marshall arrived at that moment and had breakfast together. "where's Liv?" he asked looking at everyone in the table.

"I'm alive, don't worry" Liv poked Peter's rib as she walked by his side making him do some awkward move that made her laugh.

"What a shame…" Dianne said taking a bite of her toast and looking out the window. Jessie glared at Dianne "What?" the girl said.

"I missed you too, darling" Liv smiled at Dianne as she sat down to eat some cereal with the others. "So, when are the Avengers coming?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think fury is going to pick us up or something" Marshall said taking a sip from his glass of milk.

"No idea" Jamie replied and then the elevator doors were open letting Fury to walk in.

"Good morning, kids" Fury said looking at them. "I hope you're all ready to meet your trainers" he put his hands behind his back "Follow me" the patched man walked towards the elevator and the others followed him. The elevator was all crystal, you could see every floor from the inside, it did a long fall until they reached to the training floor and the doors flung open letting them out. The training room was empty, there was no equipment but it sure was big and tall, it looked more like a basement.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Fury…" Marshall spoke first "Where are we?".

"This is the training room, now if your excuse me…" Fury took the elevator once more leaving the 6 of them alone.

"Great, what kind of joke is this?" Liv said walking away from the rest looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, you heard the pirate; we'll meet them in a while" Peter put his hands behind his head looking relaxed.

"There are not even weights or some sort of exercising machine…it's just air, and some metal boxes over there" Jamie looked around trying to find more things.

Jessie walked towards one of the walls that had a big number 101 written in yellow paint. "Wellp! Look at the bright side, we will be training together" She smiled. A strong clank noise and then a metallic roar came from behind that wall, Jessie looked back just like the others and the huge wall split on two, letting 3 enormous robots to show up.

"Oh crap…" Dianne looked at the robots while they walked towards them and surrounded them.

"What is this about…?" Jamie asked as his back stroked Liv's.

"I get it now" he cracked his neck "LET'S TRAIN!" He let go out one of his spider webs making one of the robots give a few steps back. He was already on top of him and was filling his head with spider webs and tied them to the corner of the ceiling.

Liv ran towards one of the robots as she manipulated it's shadow making him loose one of it's arms and throwing it against the wall. Dianne made a ball of fire with her hands and threw it to the robot that Liv was about to finish, it exploded. Liv fell back and saw how the robot was all covered in flames, and then she looked at Dianne who was laughing at her. This was training, so Liv manipulated Dianne's shadow to make her fall down too and laughed at her as she stood up.

Jessie could would shoot the robot Peter had tied up recently and made its head to blow up. She smiled.

"Hey, I already got him!" Peter shouted from the ceiling.

"Don't worry we still have another one!" Jessie said as she joined Marshall and Liv to defeat the last robot standing.

Marshall duplicated himself into 4 and attacked the robot's head meanwhile Jessie would blast its power center. The robot smacked Marshall out of its head and made him fall on Jessie who was charging her blast already. They fell by Jamie's side, he had been paralyzed the whole battle. The robot noticed him and aimed his canyon at him.

"JAMIE!" Liv shouted running towards him, but he couldn't move. Suddenly he was out of the way and was hanging from the ceiling.

"Got'cha!" Peter said as he held Jamie from one of his spider webs.

"OH GOD!" Jamie yelled as he looked down, he was very afraid of heights since he was a kid. Peter put him down.

"Jamie! Are you ok?" Liv ran to him checking he was fine.

"y-yeah…thanks Peter" the boy smiled at the guy who was standing beside him that returned the gesture.

"This hasn't finished…" Jessie said as she stood up and helped Marshall. Peter swung up the ceiling and fell on top of the robot. It was charging the canyon again.

"Nu-uh" Peter shoots his web to cover the robots canyon "Save it for yourself" He jumped off of the robot as it exploded behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Jamie asked trying to recover from the shock.

"Training, I suppose…" Marshall replied as he sucked in air.

Fury had been looking at the whole thing from an invisible glass. He came down from the cabin where he saw everything and looked at the 6 beaten kids in front of him.

"You sure need to develop your skills, but still, that was a very interesting combat" The whole crew turned his gaze to the patched man as he walked towards a panel and typed a code. A door opened automatically and he made a sign for them to come into the next room. It was the same hall they had been the first time, but now the ones sitting on the big round table were the Avengers. Everybody was startled.

"Well, well, we saw you back in there…you did a great job with those robots" Bruce smiled kindly at them.

"I have to admit it, I think you don't need us to train you, kids" Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"They do need training, Stark… that's why we assigned them to you" Fury looked at him with a serious expression, Tony just rolled his eyes. "Parker…" Fury called Peter's last name and the boy would just look up at him. "Your trainer will be Steve Rogers". Steve smiled at the brunette while he was just trying not to throw himself to the cap.

"I…ah…" peter had no words but Steve patted his shoulder.

"Come with me son, we gotta train you" Steve said and both left the room.

Marshall left with Bruce to his lab, Clint was in charge of his nephew and Thor would train Dianne, even though it'll be hard because of her powers. The last ones remaining in the room were Tony and Natasha. Jamie looked at both of them and then at Liv whose expression was quite uncomfortable.

"The agent Romanoff will be training you Mr. Roberts" Fury said as Natasha smiled at Jamie. The boy sighed; he could swear his training was going to be very though the next days.

"You have to be kidding me…" Liv said looking at Tony, whose expression was serious but you could read the whole word OWNED in his face.

"Do you have any objection miss?" Fury asked with an authoritative tone in his voice. Nobody would deny an order from a high commander. Liv looked at Fury , then his eyes would meet Tony's. She only shrugged. "That's what I thought, now you should leave, I'll call you later…we have some serious business going around this time" Everybody left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Do you have any objection miss?" Fury asked with an authoritative tone in his voice. Nobody would deny an order from a high commander. Liv looked at Fury , then his eyes would meet Tony's. She only shrugged. "That's what I thought, now you should leave, I'll call you later…we have some serious business going around this time" Everybody left the room.**

* * *

"Okay, first rule, kid" the red-headed spy told Jamie in a direct way, she had a very serious look in her eyes "You gotta move, its okay if you get frighten a little but that could cost your life, so, think and act" she smiled at him, Jamie was even sweating a little. He sure was still shocked because of the surprise challenge.

" Ok, got it" he composed himself "so what do we do now?".

"First: physical training, let's get to basic, are you even some kind of flexible?" Natasha asked him doubtfuly, he didn't look like the type of guy who did any exercise, Jamie was skinny, so skinny that the spy thought he had some eating disorder the first time she saw him.

Jamie smiled a little "Kinda" and split himself in two flexing his legs, then got up doing some strange movements with his legs and arms, that even Nat couldn't explain.

"Good, now you're giving me something to work with, let's go to the gym, I got an idea.." she re-read the folder of info about Jamie and they both got to the elevator.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Liv asked Tony, they were on a elevator that was so clean, and was all white, and heading down some floor judging for what Liv felt.

"I'm taking you to a special place of mine" the elevator stopped and when the doors opened it showed a big room, so big it could be a theater but it had some things here and there, like the walls, they all showed some weapons, some Liv even hadn't seen in her life " Welcome to my personal training room, it has all you can think of" the man smiled cockily.

The room had two doors one in each side of it.

"Very. Impressive" the girl said reluctant, and get in seconds to appreciate the weapons on display.

"Oh, those are some Stark weapons that didn't hit the market, so I just took them here in hope to use them to better purpose in the future" Tony said while getting into an adjacent room.

"So what's going to be our first lesson?" the teenager asked curious, she didn't think Stark would be her trainer in a million years.

"I've been reading about your powers, shadow manipulation and psychic weapons, I could train you first in the basics but since what you showed in the test was even more than what I expected, let's do something more interesting Shadow girl" Tony was fully clothed into his iron suit and motioned one of the doors and it opened immediately.

Liv followed Tony forming conclusions in her mind, she heard the doors close behind the lousy steps of Tony, and suddenly everything was dark.

"Jarvis, please light this place" he smirked in the darkness of the place, and out of nowhere the whole room was lighted up in white.

"Now what?" she knew she could beat him "Me V.S you?"

"Yes, but please focus, what's missing?" the iron suit closed fully and the electronic voice of Stark came, ready to attack.

Liv searched the room with inquisitive eyes but there was nothing to catch her attention, the room was smooth and clean like all the other training rooms.

"Focus, Liv" the man said in a pushy voice.

And suddenly there it was, like it had hit her, there was no shadow the whole place was lighten up from roof to floor like a big bulb.

"No shadow, I see, tricky Stark" Tony was impressed by the girl's answer mostly because her face was calm, that showed she knew where and when to control herself emotionally.

"Bring it" Liv said holding herself still, analyzing her possibilities, there was no shadow, not anywhere within the room.

Tony began shooting at Liv fast, and running from left to right getting closer to her rapidly, he was trying to be hard on her, Liv avoided the attack, got down and rolled herself through the floor, still trying to think, what the fuck should she use?.

Now both of them were where the other was before, Liv breathing heavily she got it, there was always a way out, the girl began running towards Iron Man, from right and left just like he did, Tony tried to shoot her at every chance, Liv knew stop moving wasn't an option, Tony tried to move to the left but suddenly Liv jump right at him and basically obstruct his vision with her tights on his face and legs closed around his head, he was ready to shoot her directly to mover her off him, but Liv was stronger than he thought, finally feeling his arm free some seconds "Yes, got'cha right where I wanted". He was ready to shoot.

Liv freed Tony's head and jump behind him still holding the man's arm and so the hit went directly to one of the walls, breaking the lights of the wall, now there was some shadows.

"Tricky, Shadow girl" Tony said impressed.

"Whenever you want Iron Ass" Liv grinned, she step back eying Tony carefully, closed her eyes a little.

Suddenly Tony felt one part of his suit, the left side to be exact cracking, smashing quickly, so he fired himself at that part and Liv step back a little, like she had felt the hit herself, Tony aimed his left hand at her, but the damn thing didn't shoot anything, and then he understood, the teenager had crushed the control wires of the suit's arm.

"Your whole suit wasn't my point, just the little details", she manipulated Tony's shadow and threw him against the wall several times, ripped the arm part of Tony's suit off and play it with in the shadows for a moment just to made it shoot at Iron Man's back shadow.

"My first lesson and I'm already kicking Iron Man's ass" she laughed.

"Jarvis get the lights" everything was darker again, so dark that Liv's face changed to concern she could manipulate someone's shadow a room full of shadow's one way to put it wasn't her comfort zone.

And out of thin air, Tony's suit was fully illuminated by it's own power, all except his left arm, Liv looked behind her where Tony was but he moved fast and the sound of his air propellers made too much echo in the place to be tracked.

"Jarvis, light's on please" the room was lighted again and Liv couldn't see Stark anywhere until she was crashed by Tony who fell on her from the ceiling, Tony had Liv's neck on his hand "Focus".

The girl's eyes showed impression "It's going to be a blast training with you, Iron Ass".

* * *

"I'm so ready" Jessie cracked her neck with focus on her eyes, both of them, her uncle: Clint Barton and her where in the roof of Stark Tower, exactly in the place which was known to be Hawkeye's favorite place: Crow's Nest a room from where everything could be watch over NYC's skyline.

"Shoot at every one of them, or they could kill everyone who's in the street for sure" Hawkeye laughed joking but her niece had a truly terrified look by the thought.

Clint had his arch and his array of arrows with him, being fast, in a matter of a minute he shoot 8 arrows up in the air in different directions.

Jessie sighed slowly and concentrates on the arrows firing at them immediately within her sight, smiling when finishing "done and done".

"You forgot one, dear" Clint pointed with his finger to one arrow that was already going down to the street.

"Damn" Jessie ran outside the Hawk's Nest, got to the edge of the roof and fired at the falling arrow, burning it "That was close"

"That was the first round, next one there will be 15 targets , you gotta be prepared to be shot from different directions, it's always one of the most common scenarios" Clint said in his as-a-matter-of-fact-face.

* * *

"It's fascinating" Bruce said to Marshall while reading Marshall's info, they were both in the personal lab of Bruce "Basically you can duplicate your own cells".

"Yup can say so, yeah" Marshall was looking with curious eyes everything in the lab from the folders, some that even said "Top Secret" in top of S.H.I.E.L.D's crest to the strange machines all over the place.

"But I have one little question" Bruce said "What's exactly your Portal Creation ability?".

"Oh, for example" he took the apple that was in front of the scientist and throw up in the air, the boy look fixated on the fruit and suddenly a little circled blue light came without any sound the apple was gone, leaving Bruce speechless.

"And I can make it appear again" the teen smiled and just above Bruce's desk the little circle opened again and the apple fell right where it was before.

"Good, now have you ever tried make anything big disappear? What's the biggest thing you have tried?" the scientist looked concentrated.

"A laptop, mine to be exact and didn't end well, I couldn't get it back" he laughed nervously remembering the unfortunate loss of his laptop.

" Now boy we have something we can work on, and we're gonna hit the gym afterwards" Bruce was followed by the boy out of the lab.

* * *

"Okay I did see you're very skilled on the corporal way, and from the way you work" Steve tried to remember all of those papers that talked the way "Spider-Man" saved people and fight.

Peter only nodded, because he was on the edge to losing control and laugh of a fanboy attack.

"Are you ok, kid?" Steve asked.

"Just " Peter began his answer almost jumping for saying something to the Cap "Can you give me your autograph later?"

Steve smiled a little and then the image of Agent Coulson came to his mind.

"What?" Peter asked seeing that the Cap was watching with lost eyes.

"Oh, nothing..you just..remind me of someone" he smiled again "But later first, focus, let's train, during this time I'm gonna make sure to give you a proper militar training"

Peter eyes widened in fear.

After some hours of push-ups, stretching, running through 15 blocks within the zone close to Stark Tower, Peter was exhausted.

"And now let's get to the interesting part, punching back a personal favorite of mine" Steve smiled still full of energy.

Peter punched the bag hardly with the little energy he had and grinned seeing how he still had some energy to do it until the punchback came again and hit him making him fall and taste the floor with his mouth wide opened.

"Crap" the boy said closing his eyes tired.

* * *

Dianne and a certain God were sit, legs double crossed on the comfortable carpet of Thor's own floor in the tower, although Thor would use it only when he visited Earth or Midgard, as he call it.

"Mr. um..Thor" how would you call a person who you only know his first name, does a god even have a last name? "What are we doing?".

"Well, I've read that you're what they call to be a medium" he said closing his eyes and doing some strange breathing noises.

"And let me guess, you want me to make a connection with the internal world, all of that..crap…thing" she smiled innocently at the hunky man.

"Well sort of" Thor didn't get the tone of sarcasm the voice of the girl had.

"To be more honest, I believe you were going to show me some fighting god-style moves" Thor smiled at Dianne.

"Then let's begin" And the next hours were intense Asgardian training, no need to say more about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Then let's begin" And the next hours were intense Asgardian training, need to say no more about it.**

* * *

By night Liv, Marshall, Dianne, Jessie and Peter were all resting their aching body's in the sofas of the drawing room of theirs.

"I'm done" Liv jumped on the couch of their drawing room, her whole body ached at the simple touch.

"This day, was intense in a whole new level of intense, I can't feel my legs" Peter cried hiding his face on his knees.

"But I gotta say, guys we were fantastic, no, we were EPIC in that robot test" Jessie smiled, she honestly hadn't have thought in a million years that they would make such a bad-ass team.

"We're so bad ass, but it hurts" Marshall said closing his eyes in pain, his head was about to explode.

"What happened to you?" Jessie asked him.

"Just try to open a portal for a desk, I just need to practice some more and the headaches would be gone for good, teach my brain to support, teach him the good stuff" Marshall grinned.

"You did not just said that" Liv said.

"You know I agree, we did hell of a great job fighting those robots but what's with the skinny guy? Jamie what's his name?, he's just so lame standing like there doing nothing, just…UGH, such a loser" Dianne said annoyed.

"Hey, just cut it off" Peter said in a leader-like voice.

"You say anything el…"Liv got herself up from the couch and put herself face to face to Dianne but stopped when she saw Jamie standing still in front of the elevator doors, have he heard what Dianne said?. "Oh, god, Jamie.." The rest of the team turns around to see Jamie.

"I'm sorry…" Jamie said in an ashamed voice and rushed to the elevator; he just couldn't stand at all of them looking at him like that, and breathe normally until the doors closed again.

The rest of the crew were in an awkward silence after Jamie left like that.

"You're such a bitch, Dianne" Liv kicked Dianne's leg and went after the boy.

"What? Because I'm saying the truth does that makes me a bitch?" Dianne defend herself.

"Just keep your mouth shut, can you?" Peter frowned and looked at all of them "Remember we're a team, we're all equal".

"Owned!" Marshall giggled and Dianne threw him a cushion. Clearly Dianne didn't like anybody on the team, she didn't even know why she had that demigod as her trainer, she could've had Stark or Rogers, but no, they assigned her Thor as her mentor. The only one that could stand her was Jessie; they had known each other since they were in middle school. Both discovered they had super powers at that age and to be assembled in the future for a new generation of avengers would be a great achievement, now they were dealing with the oldies. Dianne stood up and left to her room, Peter shot her a glare he didn't even realized he was doing. "What's her deal?" Marshall asked getting up heading to the kitchen. Jessie looked at her hands resting on her lap.

"She's fine, it's just…she's very competitive, that's all…" the girl smiled at him as he returned with a can of coca cola in his hand.

"She has to understand nobody is going to harass her or hurt her." Peter said as he put his hands on his waist. "Anyway, did your trainers mention something about what's going on out there?" he turned on the tv.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure that Fury will tell us before anything happens" Jessie got up from where she was sitting and headed to her room.

Liv had been looking for Jamie all over the place, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to look up at the roof of the tower, he had to be there. Jamie really liked the way the NY skyline looked so he had to be at the roof. Liv arrived there missing her breath. And there he was, sitting on a square container looking at the whole city beneath them. Liv smiled to herself and walked towards her friend trying not to disturb the moment. Jamie sighed and looked down to his legs swinging on the air.

"I'm sorry…"The boy looked at Liv who leaned against the container.

"You don't have to. Dianne should be apologizing instead of you" Liv rubbed her hand on Jamie's back.

"No, she's right." He got down from where he was sitting and faced Liv. "I don't have any super power like you or the others; I can't defend myself or even run away because I stay paralyzed. I'm useless, Liv… I don't even know, why me?" Jamie's eyes were melancholic. He had been through a lot of things the past years he couldn't handle the tears starting to fill his eyes as he looked down.

"No, Jamie don't say that! Listen, you're not useless and you're here because of a reason, not just because it's coincidence" Liv held Jamie's shoulders as she spoke. She couldn't see him like this. "You were chosen, Jamie…all of us. And ignore what Dianne said, she's…stupid" her voice cracked and turned into a laugh just like Jamie did. "Just look at your trainer, she's a badass! And I'm sure you're going to be way more badass than her after the training" She smiled at him and he returned her the gesture.

"I can't believe you're saying that, she would be surprised" Jamie looked back at the city, it was stunning.

"Me neither… but it's the truth. Believe me, I'll kick Dianne's ass when I have the opportunity, just wait" Liv said as both teenagers laughed then turned to appreciate the city's brightness at night.

* * *

Peter's alarm clock rang. It was the most annoying sound ever. He smashed it and covered his head with his pillow. It was useless he had to go to school. Their spring vacations were over and it was time to take the wheel again. He got up and did his daily routine and met the others in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Liv I need my science book back" Peter took a loaf of bread from Liv's plate and served himself a glass of milk.

"Take it from my backpack" Liv replied throwing her yogurt to the trashcan.

"Do I have to go?" Jamie asked as he took his backpack from the couch.

"Yeah! Don't worry, it'll be fun and besides we have the same schedule" marshall said smiling at the concerned boy who just looked down.

The whole crew took the elevator and went to the lobby, where they received a big surprise from Stark leaning against a limousine outside.

"You son of a…" Liv was about to complete the sentence but Jamie poked his side making her to shut up. Tony waved at them smiling cheerfully. He was wearing a working suit and he had sunglasses on. His normal outfit.

"We're going on a limousine!?" Jessie smiled widely as she pulled Dianne with her heading to where the vehicle was parking.

"Tell me we're going to school like this every morning" Marshall said walking towards the others and hoped the limo.

"Good morning kids, ready for school?" Tony asked smiling at them.

"Y-yes!" Peter said trying not to collapse. He had been a fan of Tony for the last 2 years due to his knowledge and ways to develop new technologies. He was staring at him, something that was creeping Tony out but Peter realized "I should…" the boy pointed at the limo.

"Yeah, please…"Tony said as Peter laughed nervously and hopped into the limo.

"What the hell…"Liv looked at the man containing her urges to smack his face. "they're going to go nuts!".

"Nu-uh, you're going to look badass…now get in before I throw you in" Tony meant it and the girl would just glare at him and then hop into the limo.

They made their way to the high school were peter and Liv were studying. Gwen was already waiting for them in their usual place until a lot of people started to whisper and mention names. It was all gossiping. Gwen didn't understand what was going on, there was a multitude in the main entrance looking at a limousine that had the logo of Stark Industries on big letters on the sides of it.

"Oh. My. God." Gwen said as the door flung open and the whole bunch of teenagers came out, being quite uncomfortable of the situation.

"Okay I want you to behave, do not cause any trouble and please…take your hair out of your face!" Tony removed Liv's hair from her face making her to step back a little, clearly she was annoyed. Peter was trying to hard not to laugh and Jamie contained himself from screaming.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of you when I get back" Liv said tightening her teeth and glaring at Tony. "Can you just…stop…dammit!" the girl walked towards the entrance following Peter and the others.

"GOOD LUCK SWEETIE!" Tony laughed and left in his limo, damn he had a blast mocking teenagers.

"what was that?" Gwen asked Peter as she walked by his side clinging from his arm.

"Your boss making fun of Liv" Peter looked at the girl whose expression was annoyed.

"Yeah I could see that, but why did you come all together and hey, I know you!" Gwen smiled at Jamie who was looking everywhere. "We met in the park last time, you're Jamie, right?" the blonde girl said looking at Peter and then at Jamie.

"So…You know each other?" peter pointed from Gwen to Jamie several times and then put his hands on his pockets. "Why I didn't know that…I mean" he was outta place in this moment.

"yeah! Do you have your schedule?" Gwen asked him.

"Yes, it's here" Jamie handed the piece of paper to the blonde girl and her expression turned cheerfully.

"We have a lot of classes together!" Gwen gave him the paper back and Jamie smiled at her shyly. "We should be partners in chemistry class" the bell rang and everybody went to their respective classes. It sure was going to be a long day for everybody.


	8. Chapter 8

**"We have a lot of classes together!" Gwen gave him the paper back and Jamie smiled at her shyly. "We should be partners in chemistry class" the bell rang and everybody went to their respective classes. It sure was going to be a long day for everybody.**

* * *

Liv was desperately trying to pay attention to her English Class but was too busy keeping her mind thinking how her life has changed in matter of days, until suddenly something hit the back of her head, kinda annoyed she turned back just to see Flash's face smiling like the ass he was. The girl just rolled her eyes and focused in the lesson.

And just across the classroom there was Peter and Gwen sitting next to each other and laughing while Peter made ridiculous faces to Gwen, next to Peter was Jamie who was paying fully attention to the teacher, besides this week they were discussing "The Great Gatsby" more reasons to caught the boy's attention, behind Jamie there was Marshall who just started to the ceiling the whole time.

After the bell rang Liv and Marshall headed to their lockers, their next class would be PE.

"So, who was that guy back in class?" Marshall asked to the dark haired girl as he opened his locker and took out his backpack with his PE clothes.

"Who?" Liv asked opening his locker and leaving her English books in.

"The one throwing little balls of paper at you…" Marshall took one of the balls of paper from Liv's hair and showed it to her.

Liv just rolled her eyes and took out her backpack from her locker.

"Just an idiot, he's been picking on me since we were freshmen" the girl took a hairband from her locker and tied up her dark hair in a ponytail. "And that paper you're holding must be his number".

"He likes you" Marshall said impressed as they both walked to the dressing rooms.

Liv was about to enter the girls' room but stopped right in front of the door without turning to look back at Marshall. A slight snort came from her before laughing.

"Flash? Interested in me? this must be some kind of joke… he would never date someone like me" she replied, his eyes looking down to her shoes.

Marshall was the kind of guy that would hear the entire life story of someone else, and yet be kind to them. He placed one of his hands in Liv's shoulder and she raised her eyes to look at him.

"You just need to stop…" Liv's look turned confused when the boy said this.

"Stop what?" she asked frowning.

"All of this, that attitude, it's not going to work" marshall sighed "I know I am not someone you've known for a very long time, but I can tell you've had a very hard life" Liv crossed her arms in front of her chest "I don't know what happened, but I do know that if you don't stop acting like…".

"A bitch.." Liv interrupted him "I know. A lot of people told me that, even Jamie".

"Maybe arrogant, aggressive, explosive, but a bitch?…" Marshall put the paper in one of Liv's hands and closed it "Trust me, I know real ones, they don't care for anyone but themselves" then he left to the boys' room.

Liv sighed and looked at the paper he'd placed in her hand. She opened it carefully and found it was Flash's number. She just smiled cockily and went to change her clothes. She'd talk to him before leaving school, That was really going to take him by surprise.

"I'm so hungry" Jessie the pretty skinny girl said while sitting in the table where the crew was, her tray full of food, enough to feed 5 people, everyone in the table just stared at her.

"What?, I'm just a girl with a big appetite, drop the looks" she frowned.

"Whatever, I need to go to the library, pick some books, see ya later" the shy boy ran off.

"Wow, and he hasn't eaten anything all day" Peter said leaning forward.

"He doesn't eat that much, mostly when he's nervous, it'll take time to him to adjust" Liv said between teeth's devouring her sandwich.

"And are you ready for tomorrow night, dear friends?" Gwen asked them, and sat on the table, crossing her legs.

"Why?" Dianne asked.

"There's gonna be this party, which it's basically a celebration in honor of the new business relationship between Stark and Oscorp Industries, it's gonna be a formal gala and all that "high society" thing" the blonde sounded excited "I love this kind of parties".

"And sure we're all invited?" Peter asked doubtful, that didn't sound the kind of party were they would be at, her girlfriend nodded.

"Just talk with my boss, " she dramatized Tony's last name " and he said, and I quote "Obviously that bunch of weirdos are invited" " she tried to imitate him in a hunky voice and ate her yogurt giggling.

"Great. Now we have to attend a boring party" Dianne rolled her eyes.

"I never got it, how did you end up working for ?, I thought you we're working for Oscorp" Marshall asked her, an eyebrow up.

"Oh, well after was arrested, Oscorp was a mess for weeks, between the damages and all of that, then called me, saying that recommend me, apparently they were friends for some time, and he said that since I didn't had a job anymore, I should accept his proposition to be 's new assistant, I basically screamed when called me" Gwen said like she still felt the excitement of the call.

"Now it all makes sense" Liv said with a confused look.

"And OMG, you guys so you're like going to be the New Avengers!" the blonde almost shout to the wind, in response the rest of them just "shhh" her immediately, some curious stare's were directed at them.

"Sorry, I know it's supposed to be a secret" Liv, Marshall, Dianne and Jessie gave Peter a deathly stare, knowing he told her "it's just so…unbelievable?".

"Now it wouldn't matter that much, I mean we came to school in a freaking limousine, way to keep the incognito, I'm getting bored…bye" Dianne said with her typical annoyed tone and left with a bitchy smile.

"There is something I don't like about her" Gwen pursed her lips.

"Tell me about it" Liv got up finishing the last from her sandwich "and to this party…you said it was going to be like a fancy thing, we need to go all dressed up to the occasion?".

"Obviously, I'm pretty sure we can find something that could suit you, you let that in my sweet hands, you will be stunning" Gwen did an strange gesture with her eyebrow's.

"Officially, Gwen I'm scared to talk to you" Liv said then the bell rang.

"Thank god, classes again to avoid the awkwardness" Peter got Gwen's hand and they both went inside the building together, there were such a cute couple. Their school day had been going great, well at least for some of them.

Jamie was in the library. The perfect place for him, books was clearly his life. Back in time, when he used to go to public school he'd spend the entire lunch break reading some history and old literature books. He used to be the smartest guy from his class, got the best grades and the first place from the honor roll was for him. It all broke down when he started hearing voices and having panic attacks due to his precognitions. He was just thirteen when he was taken in a mental institution. Therapies, pills, needles and even sedatives were the only thing that could keep him calm from having to see or listen to those voices.

Memories from that place were horrible, he just shivered when he thought of what he'd lived in there. Now his life had clearly given a 360 degree turn, something very hard to assimilate was happening to him, but he still had his best friend to hold on to.

Jamie looked around the bookshelves for something interesting. He had three books in his arms already, but something caught his eye.

"Norse Mythology" He whispered the name written in gold as his hand reached for the red leather book to take it out of the bookshelf. Jamie shuddered and brought the book with him, maybe he could learn something about Thor.

Dianne looked at him from the distance narrowing her eyes to take a closer look to the book he had just taken from the bookshelf.

"Maybe you're not that useless after all" she said in a low tone of voice when suddenly her phone buzzed. A new message appeared in the screen. She pressed the button to read it and a smirk covered her face. She glanced at Jamie once more before leaving to her next class.

* * *

"What's about a party you're going to throw tomorrow?" Agent Romanoff entered Tony's apartment furious.

"Oh yes dear, why don't we enjoy a little, it's going to be the event of the year." Tony smirked, and got up from his desk to get a drink of his personal bar.

"After what Fury told us the other day? And Loki's escaped from Asgard? It's not safe, we should be on alert not on party-alert" the spy said.

"It's just a tiny party, to honor the new relationship between Oscorp and Stark Industries" Tony smiled "besides nothing that chaotic has happened to not have some fun, and please dear wear a pretty dress, I know from some bird, Agent Barton may ask you to dance" the man winked at the agent and gave her a drink.

"What?" Natasha tried to hide her kind of blushed cheeks.

"Isn't obvious?" Steve said from behind Natasha.

"God, with what kind of people I'm working with, let's just concentrate on finding Loki" she left the drink untouched on the bard and left more furious than she was.

"She needs to relax" Tony said to Steve.

"She's trying to do her job, as the rest of us" the tall brown-haired man said to Tony "What if Loki's behind all of this attacks?"

"It's not what if, he's behind it, the question here, it's pretty clear Rogers, what is he waiting for?" Tony made a good point that even got Steve thinking about it.

"That means we're sure, he's got more help this time, the Chitaru" Tony nodded at Steve's answer.

"Yep, he's probably plotting right now, but I know where he's gonna be tomorrow night" Tony said confidently and drank a big gulp from his drink.

"Where?" the Cap's eyes were curious to know, he knew that Stark was smart and sometimes got this weird plans, that he's not surprised to hear them anymore.

"My party, like I said before, he likes the big time, civilians, high society and celebration, he's still got the diva attitude for sure" Tony's eyes stared into space.

"And we're gonna be there, ready to capture him" Steve smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first of all I would like to thank all of you for reading my and my best friend's fanfics. We know it's been so long since we last uploaded any of it, and we are very sorry. There is no need for excuses because they're not worth it, but we haven't been able to upload since our schedules are completely different. A lot of things have been going on, since we are about to start college we've been doing exams and even dealing with matters related to our schools and family, so it's been very difficult. We are actually rewriting a lot of things from the fanfic, since your reviews are being very helpful and we really appreciate your points of view, telling us what seems realistic and what seems stupid enough. But you know? that makes me happy, even if you come up with a bad comment, I am glad that at least you are reading what we wrote so far. This is a great way to encourage people to not give up and do even better.

I am actually making an analysis about every single character, we write the good and bad things about each one. We are also, as it was said before, trying to perfectionate and make clear some of our old ideas for you to enjoy this fanfic a whole lot more.

I can't make a promise to upload soon, but you may have a preview this week since I finish with my exams on Friday! (:

Thank you once more! XX

-LC


End file.
